


Having a Cold

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crime Scenes, Drabble, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Don't mock the sick
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321568
Kudos: 50





	Having a Cold

McGee sniffles, trudging through another crime scene. DiNozzo joins with a twisted smirk.

“Time to dive into the sludge, probie.”

“I’m sthick, Thony.” He holds up a hand. “Don’t mock me.”

“Oh? What will Wittle Timmy do?”

“Quit it, Thony. Not thuday.”

Tony’s lips quirk into a malicious grin. “Am I getting under Wittle Timmy’s skin?”

“I’m wahning you.” Tim glares as they walk to the barren backyard.

“Timmy gonna hit”

Tony’s taunt is cut off when Tim grabs the front of his shirt, pulling DiNozzo in for an open-mouthed kiss and walks back to the front to take pictures.


End file.
